


Glitter and Broken Hearts

by sillystarshine



Series: Pokemon and Ice cream sundaes [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry celebrating valentines day at ages 7,13,16 and 22 although not always celebrating it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**7 years old(Rachel)**

"Happy Valentines Day Quinn! Here this ones for you." A seven-year old Rachel tells Quinn handing her a simple construction paper heart covered in pink and red glitter with the words 'Happy Valentines Day! Love your best friend Rachel' written neatly (well as neatly as a seven year old could write) in the center of the card.

"I know its not as cool as the other cards you got cause it doesn't come with a tattoo or sticker but I made this one especially for you!"

Quinn stares at the card in silence a smile gracefully making its way across her face. "It's perfect!" she exclaims "I like this one the bestest out of all my cards cause you made it specially for me thank you Rachie!" She tells her friend giving her a hug. Which Rachel happily returns.

**13 years old (Rachel)**

Alright Rachel just like you practiced last night you are going to march over to her present her with the box of cookies you made and say "Quinn I think you're the prettiest, smartest, kindest girl I've ever met and I love you will you be my date to the Valentines day dance?" and she'll respond with "oh Rachel I love you to! Yes of course I'd love to go to the dance with you!" But what if she says No and laughs at me; I'll be crushed, devastated, humiliated mocked for eternity and have to live out the rest of my days as a cat lady! Maybe I shouldn't-oh there she is! Alright it's now or never

"Quinn!" Rachel shouts to her best friend and secret crush from the tree she was standing underneath. Quinn smiles and waves, Rachel starts to run over but she comes to an abrupt stop when she realizes that Quinn isn't smiling and waving at her but at someone else. And that's when she sees Finn Hudson walk up to Quinn and give her a small bouquet of red roses. Roses! On Valentines Day how cliché and Quinn hates clichés! What was he thinking Quinn doesn't even like roses her favorite flowers are gardenias! But then why does it seem she doesn't care that they're roses, she's actually smiling and giggling at something he said. Rachel stands there frozen and heart broken when she see Quinn lean up and kiss Finn on the cheek. Rachel is so shocked that she doesn't hear Noah Puckerman walk up behind her.

"Tough break your friend got the guy instead of you huh?"

"What?! oh Noah you startled me."

"Rach how many times have I told ya its Puck!"

"oh right sorry." She tells him with a slight quiver in her voice that makes Puck feel kind of bad.

"Forget it just call me Noah but don't let anyone else hear ya kay?" he tells her hoping it will make her feel better.

"Thanks." she mumbles.

"Hey Rachel are you ok?" Puck asks when he notices his friend isn't her usual hyper energetic self. "if you need a date to the dance I'll go with you...but just as friends."

"I'm fine" she says holding back tears. "Thanks for the offer Noah but I think I'm going to skip the dance but I hope you have a wonderful time. if you'll excuse me I need to go to the restroom." She starts to walk away but quickly turns around "Here Noah you can have these." She tells him handing him the heart shaped box filled with cookies "there my famous sugar cookies, Happy Valentines Day."

He's about to respond but its too late Rachel had already ran off to the nearest restroom. He looks down at the box she gave him and he's just about ready to tear into her legendary cookies(everyone in school knew Rachel made the best sugar cookies but she only made them on special occasions so if you had a box to yourself there was no way you'd be sharing) when he sees a small card sitting on top of them. He pulls it out thinking she wrote some mushy love song for Finn instead the card simply reads **_"To Quinn, I love you. Love Rachel"_**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Glitter and Broken Hearts (part 2)**

 

  
_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

 

**16 years old (Quinn)**

Bored. That was the only thought going through Quinn's head as she made out with Finn on her bed; well really it was Finn attacking her neck. But what Quinn couldn't figure out was why she was so bored with Finn. They had been going out for 3 years and at first Quinn was totally in love with him but really what she had finally realized was that she was never in love with Finn she was in love with the idea of being in love. He was sweet, and thoughtful well as thoughtful as a sixteen year old boy can be and he's the quarter back of the football team while she's the head cheerleader it's like fate for them to be together...but fate's been wrong before, right?

"Quinn? hey babe you okay?" she shaken out of her thoughts when she hears Finn talking to her.

"What? oh yea I'm fine."

"You sure? you seem kind of out of it." He tells her as he moves so they can both sit up on the bed comfortably.

"Sorry, my mind is just all over the place right now I just..."

"Babe it's cool I know your stressing about school and cheerios and the valentines dance tomorrow. So why don't we just stop for now and I'll see you tomorrow?" She nods her head yes somewhat glad that he's leaving so early.

When she's going to bed that night she comes to the conclusion that she has to end things Finn 3 years is too long for someone her age to be together with just one person.

She still lets Finn escort her to the school's annual Valentines Day dance. She's dancing with Finn, still bored as ever, when she realizes that Finn's not even paying attention to her! She may have plans to break up with him but there still together right now so he should only be focusing on her! Quinn follows his line of sight to see which girl has captured his attention.

Rachel Berry. Quinn couldn't really explain the surge of jealousy she felt when she realized that it was Rachel whom had gartered her boyfriends attention. All she did know is that she didn't want Finn to be drooling all over her ex-best friend.

"stop staring!" she whisper shouts at Finn. Finn for his part looks dumbfounded and tries to play it off as though Quinn was seeing things. "I know you were staring at Berry she's not even your...you know what I don't care stare a her all you want cause as of right now were over!" she shouts a little louder than she had intended when she realizes that just about everyone seems to be staring at them. She just gives the DJ an intense glare which has him playing some over played dance song that gives everyone the cue to get back to what ever the hell it was they were doing before all this.

"Quinn you don't mean that, we've been together 3 years do you really want to throw that all away? Come on lets talk about this somewhere private." he tells her while trying to lead her out of the gym but Quinn stands firm refusing to move from her spot.

"No I do mean what I said, I was going to wait a little longer but I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry Finn but we are done." she tells him once more, a little softer this time, before walking out of the gym. She makes her way to the nearest bathroom making sure that it's completely empty before locking the door and finally unleashing the tears that she had been holding back. Not even two minutes have passed by when she hears someone enter the bathroom.

"I don't know how you got in here but get the hell out don't you know that a locked door is supposed to let people know to stay out!" she yells at the intruder not even bothering to see who it is.

"I always thought of a locked door as more of challenge, I have yet to meet one that's stopped me from getting where I wanted." Quinn finally looks up at the intruder to see Rachel staring back at her with a smirk.

Quinn gives a small chuckle remembering the summer they turned 10 and decided that they would become detectives like Nancy Drew so of course they had to learn how to pick a lock, every real detective knew how to so they should too. Surprisingly Rachel just seemed to have a natural talent for it, Quinn on the other hand gave up on it after a week.

"What do you want Ber- Rachel?"

"I was just coming to make sure that you were okay."

"Well I'm fine, so you can leave now."

"Quinn we were friends for almost 10 years you don't think I don't know when you're lying? now come on it's just us drop the act and tell me what's wrong. Why did you break up Finn? I thought you guys were happy together."

"I don't know why I, I just...because I'm in lov-" Quinn stopped herself when she realized what she was about to confess. Rachel looked at Quinn her eyes warm and full of hope and Quinn couldn't take it "god you know what just drop it Rachel! Just leave me alone, I'm not five anymore I don't need you to fight my battles for me! Besides were not even friends anymore so stop acting like we are move on already!"

Rachel looks at her stunned and honestly she couldn't believe what she said either. Before she has chance to try and take back everything she just said Rachel's talking.

"I-I didn't realize, well I'm sorry for being concerned trust me this will be the last time I bother you again. Happy Valentines Day Quinn." Rachel tells her bitterly before walking out of the bathroom.

Dammit Quinn how could you tell her something like that, why did you have to be so stupid she's always been there for you even when you haven't been there for her. You really screwed up this time Quinn. Why can't you just admit that you might possibly have feelings for Rachel. Oh that's right because if you did than you'd have to put yourself out there and be prepared for vicious attacks from everyone in this small minded stuck in the past town. But if Rachel was able to be out and proud why couldn't she? Because you're a coward that's why! A coward like you doesn't deserve someone as brave and perfect as Rachel. Quinn thinks to herself sinking down to the bathroom floor as she quietly cries into her hands.

**22 years old (Quinn)**

"Guess it's just me and you tonight San! Blaine surprised Kurt with some tickets to a concert or something." She heard Rachel shout as she entered the apartment. Rachel had yet to actually notice all the decorations around the apartment, as she was too busy looking something over on her phone.

"Santana are you even..." Rachel started to say, finally taking her eyes off her phone, after not getting some form of response from her crazy Latina friend/room-mate.

"Whoa!" was the only thing Rachel could say as she took in the apartment which was adorned with twinkling lights and a trail of small paper hearts leading to the kitchen where there was a candle lit dinner set for two. Rachel up to this point though that perhaps Kurt had set this up for Blaine but then she saw a familiar looking red construction paper heart covered in pink and red glitter. Picking it up she opened it up it read 'turn around'.

Confused Rachel did as the card said. What she saw next left her stunned and temporarily speechless.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rachel." Quinn tells her holding out a small bouquet of pink tulips.

"Q-Quinn? What? What are you doing here? I don't understand did you do all this?" Rachel finally manages to say.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I've finally mustered up the courage to ask you out. Rachel will you go out with me?"

"When you say out you mean as a date right? Not just 2 girls who are friends going out but as 2 girls going out to dinner with possibility of it becoming something more as the night carries on?"

"Yes I mean it as 2 girls going out to dinner with it hopefully being the first of many dinner, movie, stay at home, walks in the park, kissing you whenever I can kind of date."

"Yes." Rachel tells her simply.

"Yes? As in yes?!" Quinn responds shocked.

"Yes I'd love to go out with you."

Quinn just smiles at her before grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her towards the table before remembering the tulips she had been holding.

"Oh these are for you."

"Tulips..." Rachel says taking the flowers "you know they mean..."

"declaration of love yes, and they're also your favorite flowers."

Before Quinn's mind has time to catch up with what Rachel's doing, she feels Rachel's lips against hers and before Rachel can pull away Quinn kisses her back passionately.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Quinn tells her as they pull apart

"Took you long enough." Rachel replies smartly. "Happy Valentines Day Quinn."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:1st don't own glee or the lyrics used at the beginning. moving on, Sorry this took forever but here you are a few days after Valentines Day oh well. So What did you think? Review please? And feel free to leave some prompts/or stuff you'd like to see happen in this series of one shots! Love you guys! :)


End file.
